Starkit's Prophecy with GOOD GRAMMAR
by carifoo2001
Summary: I was bored. Decided to correct all the spelling and grammar mistakes in Starkit's Prophecy. The spelling/grammar is just so BAD and I HATE IT. If you haven't read Starkit's Prophecy and want to, but are bothered by awful spelling, READ THIS INSTEAD!
1. Prologue

**Hello! I shall be updating this twice a day; once in the morning, and once in the afternoon. At least, in my time zone it's morning right now. Don't know about anyone else. However, I'm making an exception today and posting twice this morning.**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" she said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"It's about Starkit!" a white tom said. "She's going to save the forest." He looked at a gold tom by Bluestar. "She has powers nobody dreamed of," said the gold tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" He asked. "Yes," said Bluestar. "He needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell Jayfeather about the prophecy.


	2. The Rise of a Heroine

Starkit woke up and sunlight was in the branches. She closed her eyes again, still tired. But her mom wouldn't let her sleep, not today.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shining. "Today is important day."

"What is it, Mom," said Starkit, awake right away. Then the she cat remembered what today was.

"Oh, StarClan! It's my ceremony today!" she squealed excitedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She went outside, not even waiting for her mom. But her mom caught up to her quickly.

"Sweetie, you know the clans don't accept cats like us sometimes," she said.

Starkit glared. She didn't like being told that. Just because her mom used to be ShadowClan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the medicine cat, it didn't mean she was different!

"Starkit come here," said Firestar from the ledge. He jumped down.

"Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice." he said. "You're a brave and strong cat and because of that I will mentor you."

Everybody gasped. Starkit did too. She heard her mother say, "Wow!".

Firestar likd her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You'll be the best there ever was, Starpaw. I know it."

Surprised, she walked away when they were done howling for her. Then, she went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle, who were very proud.

"Daughter we're very happy but we have to say something," said Jayfeather, his chest puffed out. "You see, there is this prophecy StarClan gave me. It said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

Starpaw gasped. What does it mean?


	3. The Battle for the Clan

**Actually, I think I'm going to post twice in the morning and twice at night. So, FOUR times a day.**

Starpaw walked over to the apprentices' den. Inside she saw her sisters Flamepaw and Lakepaw and her friend Jazzpaw sleeping on the moss.

"Jazzpaw, get up," she cried. Jazzpaw opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Jazzpaw, getting up from the moss. They left and went to the entrance to the camp.

But then, a cat came in through the entrance! It was Blackstar!

"ShadowClan are attacking!" she yelled. All the cats came out from their dens. She jumped on a cat and clawed him. He ran off.

"Good job, Starpaw!" Firestar called, "The last cat I knew that could fight like that was Sandstorm. You're a good fighter!"

Starpaw was happy. She was a good fighter! Maybe this was what the prophecy meant.


	4. The Training Under the Stars

ShadowClan ran from the camp. Starpaw smiled. She'd won! No one could hurt her family now.

"Starpaw!" said Firestar. "It's time we train! I want to show you how to fight!"

"Okay," said Starpaw happily. "But you just saw I could fight, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Firestar. "But I wanted to see if that was all you knew."

"Okay." They went to the forest together and the other cats cleaned up the bodies.

"Okay, Starpaw," said Firestar one they got there. "We'll start with how to dodge."

"C'mon thats too easy!" yelled Starpaw. She'd just beat Blackstar! She was ready for anything!

"Okay, okay," mewled Firestar. "Let's learn how to claw an opponent."

"Yeah!" yowled Starkit. She jumped at Firestar, not giving him time to attack. She hit his side. He didn't move. He was too surprised. She clawed him and he started bleeding.

"Wow, Starpaw," he said. "You're doing awesome."

"Really?" gaped Starpaw. She didn't think she was doing that good. Was she really special like the prophecy said?

"Yes, Starpaw," said Firestar. "I couldn't even get away in fast enough. Only Scourge had donr that before..."

"OH STARCLAN, REALLY?" asked Starpaw. Scourge?! THE Scourge? She'd heard so much about him. He was really evil and killed a lot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURGE?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Firepaw sad quickly. "I meant you were a good fighter. It's really cool." At that minute he thought to himself, 'Starpaw's so kawaii. Look at her eyes and her fur.'

"Oh, okay, thanks." They trained for a while. Starpaw beat Firestar 8 times. Once, she let him win to make him feel better, and by the last one she was a little tired.

"Hey, Firestar, can we hunt now?" asked Starpaw. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh well, if you want." Firestar was disappointed. He and Starpaw had been having so much fun. So, they went hunting, and Starpaw messed up a couple times, but Firestar said it was okay, since it was only her second time. She'd had her first time when she was a little kit and she and Firestar had snuck out together. That's why he chose her as his apprentice.

Later that night, Starpaw looked up at the stars. She and Firestar had so much fun that day. They'd brought back enough food for the whole clan.

Looking upon at the stars, she turned to her best friend, Jazzpaw, and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there?"

"Yeah, totally," said Jazzpaw. "I mean, you'll be leader and I'll be deputy one day we'll have to!"

"Yeah," said Starpaw, smiling. She loved Jazzpaw; they were best friends. She looked up at the stars again and smiled. She fell asleep with the StarClan voices whispering in her head.


	5. Starpaw Decides

"Starpaw, wake up. It's time for the patrol."

Starpaw opened her bright rainbow eyes and looked around.

"Oh, StarClan! Who was that?!" she yelled.

"Its me, Graystripe," Graystripe whispered in her ear. Starpaw got up.

"Oh, StarClan, Graystripe, what do you want?" she yelped. Graystripe looked at her.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked.

"Oh, StarClan, Graystripe, that's so nice!" Starpaw screamed. "But Firestar already asked me."

"Well, he's just an idiot."

"Why do you say that?!" yelled Starpaw. Graystripe looked at her, his gaze mean. "I don't like him," squeaked Graystripe. He locked around quickly. "He's a mean cat!"

"OH, STARCLAN! YOU MEAN LIKE SCOURGE?!" Starpaw said, shocked.

"No, your much prettier than Scourge," said Graystripe. He licked her on the head. "I want you to be my mate," he yelled.

"Well, maybe, but what would Firestar say?" she whispered. Graystripe locked around again.

"I don't think he would mind," said Graystripe

"OH, STARCLAN, SURE, THEN!" Starpaw yelled happily.

"What are you two talking about?" said Firestar as he was walking up. He looked angry.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Firestar! Go back to sleep!" mewed Starpaw. hoping he would leave so she could be alone with Graystripe.

"Yeah, Firestar, there's nothing to worry about!" cheered Graystripe but Firestar didn't leave. Instead, he said, "I thought I heard you asking her to be your mate."

"Oh, uh, yeah," said Starpaw. Firestar jumped on Graystripe.

"I want to be with her!" said Firestar attacking Graystripe.

"No, I do!" Graystripe shouted.

"Guys, stop fighting! You can BOTH be my mates!" Starpaw whispered, like it was a secret.

"No! We can't do that! There can only be one!" howled Firestar. "Otherwise you'll be cheating on us."

"So, Starpaw, who will you pick?" asked Graystripe.


	6. Untitled

"I...I..." She was so confused! These two cats had both asked her to be their mates. What was she supposed to do? They we both were handsome and everything, but both had mates! And she loved them both! Firestar was so kind. He obviously liked her a lot. Graystripe was funny and cool.

Starpaw ran into the forest. It was too much! She couldn't chose!

She ran and ran and ran, until her paws started to hurt. Then she realized that she had crossed the border. 'Oh, no,' she thought. 'ShadowClan will get me.'

"What are you doing here?" said Blackstar s he walked up.

"I'm sorry!" meowed Starpaw. "I didn't mean to!"

"That's okay," said Blackstar. "No one's perfect."

"No, that's not true," said Starpaw. "StarClan is."

"What do you mean?" asked Blackstar.

"Well, they give us all this help and stuff," said Starpaw. "Without them, we would be lost," she said.

"I guess that's true," Blackstar said. "Besides, I didn't really mean that anyway."

"Oh, really? Why?" said Starpaw.

"Because you are."

"WHAT?!" yowled Starpaw, jumping away. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MOLEST ME?!"

"E—" Blackstar started to explain, but Starpaw was too quick.

"No," she said. "I don't want another tom after me! I got enough problems right now anyway!"

"But your perfect," said Blackstar. "You bested me in battle. You HAVE to be."

"NO!" said Starpaw, again running into the forest. Tears trailed down her cheeks. She was crying. 'It's too much,' she thought. 'StarClan help me!'


	7. Decisions

LAST TIME ON STARKIT'S PROPHECY:

"NO!" said Starpaw, again running into the forest. Tears trailed down her cheeks. She was crying. 'It's too much,' she thought. 'StarClan help me!'

After that, Starpaw walked through the forest. She was so depressed! How was she supposed to pick? Then she saw Jayfeather coming through the forest towards her.

"Jayfeather, I'm so confused! What do I do?!" she yelled. "There are three toms after me! THREE!"

"I know," said Jayfeather. He looked happy. "That's good for you. It means that people like you," he told her, smiling.

"BUT I LOVE ALL OF THEM!" said Starpaw, wailing and upset. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!"

"Well, let me tell you a story," said Jayfeather, as he sat down. "Once upon a time, there were a few cats that I liked."

"Who where they?" said Starpaw, sniffing.

"Their names were Dawnsparkle and... Stick," said Jayfeather.

"Oh, StarClan! Stick?!" whispered Starpaw. "You were in love with a stick?!" She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she finds out that her father loved a STICK. She gaped in shock.

"What did you do?" she asked, because she was curious.

"Well, I couldn't have kids with a stick, now, could I?" said Jayfeather. He looked confused, like he didn't think she was going to ask that question.

"So you went with Dawnsparkle instead!" Starpaw mewed, looking very happy. "But that doesn't help me. What am I supposed to do?!"

"Follow your heart," said Jayfeather. "Who do you want to be with?"

"Hmm..." Starpaw thought for a second. "Firestar!" she yelled. She ran off to tell him that she loved him.

**Gosh, I'm sorry for not posting like I said I would. We went to the lake yesterday and I was bust the day before. Sorry...**

**Oh, and I'd like to respond to a guest who calls themself StamiSprite. **

**They said, "This freaking sucks! To tell people not to read someone else's fanfic and read yours, that's just being a (sensored because of rating)!"**

**Okay, I did not mean it like that. I mean that if you hate grammar you should read this instead. It IS a trollfic. This sort of tells me you most likely haven't read Starkit's Prophecy. I don't mean to offend the writer when I say not to read the actual version of this. I wish I could've spoken to you privately, and you probably won't see this, or maybe you will, but you know, it ALWAYS seems to be the guests that give people flames. *glares suspiciously at everyone with an account on FFN***


	8. The Ceremony

Starpaw skidded into the camp. "Firestar!" she yowled. "I have to tell you something!"

"Not now, Starpaw," he said. "You're about to become a warrior!"

"Oh, StarClan! Really?!" Screamed Starpaw.

"Yeah," said Firestar. "You've been a warrior for only 3.14 days, but you are the best apprentice in the clan. You're perfect. We need you to help defeat Blackstar and ShadowClan. And the other clans. They are trying to attack us while we're in the middle of a war."

"Oh, StarClan! We are?" screamed Starpaw. She was so surprised!

"Yeah, while you were away in your walk, RiverClan attacked us," said Sandstorm. She looked sort of sad. She knew Firestar loved Starpaw. But it was okay, she knew who was best.

"Oh, StarClan!" said Starpaw. "Quick! Make me a warrior!"

"Okay," said Firestar. He walked up to Starpaw. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

"Today, we are making a new warrior."

The clan gasped.

"Starpaw! Starpaw!" shouted the clan. They all knew immediately it was she who was being made a warrior.

Starpaw was so excited! She'd never been so happy in her entire life!

"Starpaw…" said Firestar. He was smiling like she'd never seen him smile before. "Are you ready to become a warrior in the Name of StarClan?"

"Yes!" she mewed.

"Okay," he said. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I gave you this name. From now on, you will be known as Stargleam, for your pelt which sings like the stars and your connection to StarClan. We honor your bravery and kindness."

"Stargleam! Stargleam!" shouted the clan.

Stargleam grinned. She was a warrior! At last!

"Firestar," she said, coming over to him. "I wanna tell you something." She looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said, hope shining in his eyes.

'Does he know?' Stargleam thought.

"Firestar…." she breathed. She couldn't believe she was actually about to say this after so long.

"I….."

"WINDCLAN'S ATTACKING!" shouted a voice from above the camp.

It was….

HOLLYLEAF!


	9. The Evil Tiger and Holly

"Oh no! It's Hollyleaf!" yelled Firestar as he ran away. Sandstorm went after him.

Stargleam looked up. Hollyleaf was standing there. There was another cat with her.

"Oh, StarClan! It's Tigerstar!" she hissed. "What will we do?!"

"We fight," said Jayfeather, and he ran at Hollyleaf. Stargleam watched as Hollyleaf lunged at Jayfeather and killed him with one shot.

"You killed my father!" she yelled as she attacked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf got out of the way and Stargleam killeded Tigerstar.

"You killed Tigerstar!" yelled Firestar. He looked happy. "You are special!"

Stargleam was really happy, she didn't notice as Hollyleaf grabbed Firestar and took him away.

"Oh, no!" yelled Stargleam. "We have to save him!"


	10. The Recluse

"Everyone, follow me!" meowed Stargleam as she headed for the entrance to the camp. Tears streamed down her face. She was so sad; her father had died her leader was gone.

"Flamepaw, Lakepaw, Dustpelt, Mom, Lionblaze! Follow me!" she said. "I need a patrol."

The ran into the forest, running quickly. She would kill Hollyleaf for what she'd done!

She used her nose to track down the evil cat.

Soon, they had founded them. They were hiding behind a boulder. "Hahahahah!" laughed Hollyleaf, putting her claw on Firestar's throat. "I've got you now!"

Stargleam gasped. "No! Firestar!" she screamed. "Flamepaw!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled herself at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf looked at her in surprise. 'What? How could they have followed me?' She swiped at Flamepaw, her green eyes flashing.

"No! Flamepaw!" wailed Lakepaw, seeing her sister about to die. "I love you, Flamepaw," she yowled, jumping in front of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's paw cut into her throat. Blood came out and Lakepaw fell down.

"No!" Stargleam screamed. "Lakepaw!" She ran for Hollyleaf, but it was no use. Lakepaw was dying. "I love you, Stargleam," she whispered before her blue eyes closed.

"No! Wake up, Lakepaw!" shouted Stargleam. She was so sad and depressed, she was crying!

"Hahaha!" laughed Hollyleaf evilly. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm one of the Three! I have powers beyond your imagining!" Then, she turned into a… bear!

Everyone gasped. It was a bear!

"I'm a shapeshifter!" said Hollyleaf joyfully.

"Stargleam," Said Flamepaw [who has apparently come back from the dead…?], sobbing. "I need to go back to the camp. I need to bury Lakepaw. I've never been out of camp before, though... How do you get back?"

"You just walk to the the East," said Stargleam.

"Thanks," said Flamepaw. Crying, she picked up Lakepaw and put her on her back. She started to run.


	11. The Fight Against the Sisters

"Oh, no!" yelled Stargleam. She was horrified. "Lakepaw is back and she is _not_ okay!"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Lakepaw screamed loudly. She hissed at Stargleam. "I'm being possesed by Hollyleaf, what do you think?!" she yelled and hurled herself at Stargleam. Stargleam was so surprised, she couldn't move

Then, a cat yowled. It was...

Redpaw! Redpaw ran over to Stargleam and jumped in front of her. Lakepaw hit her instead of the purple cat.

"No! Redpaw!" choked Stargleam as she looked at Redpaw. "Redpaw, are you okay?" she asked, upset.

Redpaw coughed. "No. I'm not. But at least I saved your life!" she said, then she died. Stargleam looked at Redpaw. She was so beautiful. StarGleam shook her hud. 'No! I'm straight!' she thought. 'But now what do we do against Lakepaw?' She looked up. Lakepaw was running toward Lionblaze!

"No! Lionblaze!" whispered Stargleam as she ran toward Lionblaze. She hit Lakepaw, who died.

"StarGleam, I will get you for this!" said Lakepaw. Then she went to the Dark Forest. Stargleam started to cry as she realized that her sister was dead.

"You killed my subject!" Hollyleaf roared, turning back into a bear. "I'll get you for that!" she said, then she ran at Stargleam.

"Oh, no!" yelled everyone. "Stargleam, got out of the way!"

Time seemed to slow down as Stargleam ran away from the bear. But she ran left into... Tigerstar! [Who is apparently still alive as well…]

"Firestar!" yelled Tigerstar. "You are going to die now!" And he held out... some yew!

"Oh, StarClan! Yew!" yelled Flamepaw as she looked at the yew. "But it wouldn't work because there's a lizard on it." They all looked at the lizard. It was a newt. The newt ran away.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Flamepaw. "Now the yew is gonna work!"

"Eat the yew!" said Tigerstar. He thrust it at Stargleam, and she backed away. "You'll never get me to eat it!" she said. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Are you so sure?" asked Tigerstar. He lunged at Stargleam and grabbed her, running away.

"You'll never catch me!" He laughed evilly. "I'm going to ShadowClan!" And then he left..


	12. The Dark Forest

"NO!" yowled Stargleam. She ran after Tigerstar. But he was too fast. She couldn't catch up. Finally, she stopped. She was so tired and so sad, tears began to roll down her face. Her sister was dead and Tigerstar had escaped!

"Why am I so useless?" she asked herself. "Why couldn't I kill him?"

"It's not your fault," said a voice from behind her.

"WHAT? Who's there?" she said, jumping in surprise.

"It's just me," said Jayfeather walking over to her. "You couldn't kill him because you weren't dead."

"What?" said Stargleam. "What do you mean?"

"He's in the Dark Forest!" said Jayfeather. "He's already dead!"

'Oh no! What do I do?' thought Stargleam.

"We can go to the Dark Forest but it's very dangerous," mewed Jayfeather.

"Take me there!" said Stargleam.

She went to sleep and appeared in the Dark Forest. It was dark. Here, was no moon to light the way, so it was heard to see. Then, they heard voices! It was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost!

"Okay, then kill her and invade ThunderClan," he said.

"What?! No!" said Stargleam as she jumped at him. She was about to hit him. when Darkstripe appeared!

"Tigerstar! Watch out!" said Darkstripe. Tigerstar looked at her, then he clawed her.

Stargleam fell to the ground. Blood was coming from a wound on her shoulder. Hawkfrost looked at her. 'She's so beautiful, so kawai...' His thoughts were just like Firestar's. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped in front Tigerstar and bit him. But, it was too late. Stargleam was dying. Her vision was turning black. "I love you," she said.

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DEAD!11!111!11111!1!11!


End file.
